The Great Dwarven Cities
Dwarven settlements can be divided into two categories, The great cities and the mining towns. Of the great cities there are only five. However there are countless dwarven mining towns across Orelisle. The Five Great Dwarven Cities These are the largest and oldest of all the dwarven cities. Legend has it that these five cities were built on the location where the dwarves eventually made it from the deep to the surface. Whatever the case these cities are ancient and not to be reckoned with. Taldoric The greatest of the dwarven cities. Taldoric lies to the far north in the center of a frozen wasteland, the mountain rises. The few human settlements in the area believe this mountain to be a cursed vacano, a story started by the dwarves themselves and perpetuated by the continuous smoke that rises from the mountain top. Inside the mountain is a massive metropolis of dwarves. This city is so large that it encompasses most of the mountain and reaches deep into the ground, well into the underdark, which the great armies of Taldoric have steadily been exploring. The Mines of Taldoric are amongst the most prosperous in the world and are rich in iron, copper, gold and mithril. In the city itself tens of thousands of craftsman work day and night creating weapons that are sought after around the world. While the dwarves of Taldoric never allow people from the surface into the city, occasionally they will trade with the denizens of the underdark, namely drow and gnomes. The dwarves will also often send traders to the outside world, these traders will often spend years on the surface before returning to the city with great wealth. There are few positions more honorable than trader but also few position more dangerous as many traders never return home at all. The city is run by a parliament who govern all of the day to day affairs. Elections happen every ten years and every dwarf who owns over 100 gold bars (approx 300 stone) has a vote. Food is produced in massive greenhouses at the top of the mountain and in mushroom farms at the bottom of old mine shafts. Citywide feasts are held four times a year at the end of each season. These feasts are sponsored by the government and last a full week. Duryem This is an average sized dwarven city that lays just to the east of Taphran. The dwarves of Duryem are known for their ingenuity when it comes to feats of engineering and siege warfare. Duryem has the largest above ground empire in all of Orelisle. Many years ago they left their mountain home and made alliances with the human who lived in the area. After years of peace the two kingdoms formed into one empire that stretches far both above and below ground. While many dwarves from Duryem still prefer to live below ground, they are the only city where travel between the surface and the dwarven mines happens freely and almost all dwarves have spent a significant amount of time above ground. The government is two parts, one dwarven king and one human king who jointly rule. While each ruler has a say in how the empire as a whole is run they both have the last say in affairs that have to do with their respective races. They also each appoint a military leader with the dwarves taking a lead in defensive matters and the humans leading up the offensive operations. Myrdirit Known as the lost city by outsiders this city lies below the sands of the Apotheosis Desert. Many hundreds of years of constant fighting against the elements and the various creatures in the Apotheosis, have left these dwarves as a tough and barbaric people. They are all fighters, who value physical strength above all else. They don't have the usual metal crafters that dwarves are known for, preferring weapons made of bone and stone. yet even in this case their dwarven nature shines through and they can create incredible weapons using flintknapping. They have one of the greatest supplies of natural flint in the world and can even craft strong glass using the desert sands and the lava deep below the earth. They survive mostly by hunting and gathering in the underdark, although they are not above fighting the orcs of the Apotheosis Desert for resources above ground. They are the only dwarves who primarily fight with bows and daggers. A powerful Warchief leads this band of dwarves, they are chosen in a great tournament when the old chief dies. Belegost This dwarven city lies on an island to the far west. It has had friendly relationships with the humans of the island who have become successful traders and pirates by using the dwarven weapons. Three great conflicts have shaped the history of this kingdom. The first one was against the duergar when the dwarves first arrived at Belegost thousands of years ago. 500 years ago the second conflict occurred, this time against human necromancers who were attempting to take over the island. The most recent conflict started three years ago and was against the goblins of the underdark who rose up in a massive army and tried to overrun the dwarven city. All of these conflicts were won by the dwarves but at great loss. The dwarves of Belegost are known for their skill at forging weapons and armor. As well as being the most magically inclined of all the dwarven cities. Belegost is unique in its ability to craft magical runes (a type of permanent enchantment), these runes are extremely powerful but require rare types of metals and gems not often found but occurring natural around belegost. Belegost is ruled by a king who deals with many of the large problems and makes final decision. The king is aided by The Council of Great Families, which has representatives of all the noble families in Belegost. There was recently a civil war and the old king was deposed and many of the noble families partially destroyed or exiled. Since this war the gates of Belegost have been closed to all outsiders. Rumors tell that the new king Durlaun is a merciless but fair leader and is rulling well enough. Cliffhaven The smallest of the dwarven cities, this city is built on the side of a cliff looking out at the ocean. Until recently the dwarves here were a happy lot, content to make and admire art. They are the most artistic of the dwarven cities. Unfortunately the city is now being ruled by a tyrannical council, who put the dwarves to work in their factories. Now this city is a merciless and hopeless place. Many refugees from Cliffhaven have managed to escape and have fled to the other dwarven cities seeking aid. The rest of the dwarves view cliffhaven with pity and do what they can to help. Dwarven Mining Towns While these are not the largest and most important dwarven cities in Orelisle many mountains have smaller dwarven mining towns and settlements inside of them. These towns are usually only a few hundred to a few thousand dwarves in size and these dwarves often hail from one of the larger cities. Ironhelm Keep: The newest dwarven town this is situated inside a mountain in Western Galkador. The city is still under construction but has already gathered many dwarven refugees from both Belegost and Cliffhaven. The dwarves here number almost 600. Ironhelm has a massive army for its size, which makes it a force to be reckoned with. This is also the home of the Knights of the Silver Tankard, who are sworn to protect the Silver Peak Brewery. Currently Ironhelm is ruled by a Council of Seven Elders (six dwarves and one human). They currently have very good relations with Galkador Category:Places